cheatsfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Combat Evolved
Halo Combat Evoved Halo is the best first person shooter ever made. It's not the first, it's not the most influential, it's simply the best. The combination of great control, amazing story, excellent enemy AI and slick level design adds up to a truly impressive game indeed. Is it the best launch game ever for a system? It would be hard to argue with Super Mario Bros. in this category, but Halo will have you rethinking this. It will have you rethinking a lot of things. Like which console you're going to buy this holiday season. Like whether or not you need to eat. Or sleep. Or do anything you should be doing. The single player game is a masterpiece, and the multi-player will keep you and fifteen of your closest friends warm for years to come. Unlockable: Different Ending Beat Halo's Campaign on Legendary to see a slightly longer ending movie. Hint: Clear Alien Drop Parties When facing a drop ship, aim at the hatch that the enemies will come out of while the ship is descending. Your crosshair will turn red when you target an enemy (inside the dropship). This means you can shoot the enemies in the ship while it is still trying to land. You can get rid of a lot of enemies before the dropship deposits its soldiers, making the fight easier later on! Hint: Assault Banshee Trick Get the banshee and fly until you get to Canyon B, where a covenant dropship comes down with two ghosts on it. Go up to the top of the center spire and take the other banshee. (If you are playing on co-op mode, push the other banshee off the cliff for your partner to use.) Destroy all remaining forces in the area, then fly through the tunnel to the area where you normally have to leave the tank. Save the marines and fly your banshee over the brown building that has the pillars at its base. Kill the covenant, then instead of going through the door, fly up to the bridges overhead. One bridge will have two green doors. Go through either door. Now there will be no enemies, and there will be all vehicles except mortar tanks at your disposal. This trick can help a little on Legendary mode. Hint: Early Banshee Trick In "Assault on the Control Room," you can get a banshee shortly after the tank. Take the sniper rifle and the rocket launcher. Clear the enemies, and then go to the boulder on the right side of the tunnel. Look up and you will see a rock bridge. Now, while still looking up, start moving forward until you see a platform coming out of the wall. Zoom in with the sniper rifle to the center of the platform, and then without moving change to the launcher and fire. A banshee will fall off the ledge, and you can use it. Hint: On Top Of The World On the Silent Cartographer level, go anywhere where there is an overshield, and bring a warthog with you. It's best to do this in co-op because it's easier to collect the grenades and "initiate launch-off". Get as many grenades as you can, and have your partner kill you, and vice-versa to get the grenades into one big pile. (Make sure this is *near* an overshield.) Drive the warthog onto the grenades and try to position it to where it would fly up on top of the level. Before you do anything else, make sure you get a checkpoint. Have your buddy pick up a grenade and toss it under the warthog, and RIGHT as he throws it, pick up the overshield and get into the warthog quick. If you get into the warthog while the overshield is charging, you should get blasted upward unharmed. You should reach the top of the level. If not, reposition the warthog, or get more grenades. When you're up there, kill your friend with the plasma pistol from long range, and he should appear up there with you. Have fun! Hint: Refill Ammo Glitch When using human weapons, you can reload them and not waste your ammo supply by starting the reload sequence and then immediately swapping it for another weapon that's on the floor. Wait for the reloading sound to finish and then pick up your weapon, and you will see that it has reloaded without using your reserved ammo. Hint: Double Beat Trick Everybody knows that melee attacking someone can do massive amounts of damage. This double beat trick can be handy, especially if you have plasma grenades. Beat once, and right afterwards, throw a grenade and press X again to beat. You should beat twice in a row very quickly and throw a grenade. Hint: Get a Ghost Through the Broken Blast Door During the Two Betrayals level, the Master Chief comes upon a broken blast door and is "forced" to abandon his Ghost and face the Flood on foot. To get the Ghost through the door, line it up backwards with the hole in the door; allow the tail to stick out slightly through the hole. Leave it there. Now go back and get the Warthog, and use the Warthog to ram the Ghost through the crack. Hit it at a 45 degree angle to wedge it through. Hint: Random Bull Easter Egg Go to create a new account and type in .fortune for a name. As soon as the name is completed, a random message will appear on the screen. Re-enter the name for another message. Hint: One Hit Elite Death Have you ever wondered if it is possible to kill an Elite easily? When you come to an Elite pacing around the room, time how fast he paces by hiding behind a shield or a glass window, stay at a safe distance, or just hide behind a corner. Once you are sure you know when he will turn around, run up behind him and use the melee attack to bash the Elite on the back, instantly klling him (note that if you did not do it correctly, it will turn around and attack you). This comes in handy alot on "Attack on the Control Room" and on Legendary Difficulty.If that fials try to aim for its head with an assalt rifle it will die quickly. Hint: Always Have Ghost in Assault on the Control Room Right after you have to abondon the tank, take a Ghost and go next to the door that you need to in order to finish the level. You'll find that the door won't open while on the Ghost, so get off your Ghost and the door will open. Before it closes again, get back on your Ghost and go through. Hint: Silent Cartographer Shorcut - Squally's Jump In "The Silent Cartographer" there is a sizeable shortcut. It involves a large jump which can easliy kill you, but, with an Overshield, saves you some time. First off, when you battle at the entrance to the main building on the island (the one where the door becomes locked shut), make sure to leave the nearby Overshield. After you have unlocked the door, return, and still do not use the Overshield. Kill the Jackals and hunters, then finally grab the Overshield. From there, enter the base, and hang a right to the structure jutting out from the wall. Here you can see each of the levels of the compound. Take good aim, and jump to the second lowest level. If done right, you will lose all of your Overshield, but you will land on the level above the Silent Cartographer. From here, peer over the ledge where the edge of the platform changes direction. below you is another Overhield. Simply drop down onto the Overshield, and not only will you still be alive, but your shields will be at 300% once again. Turn around you'll be at the Silent Cartographer! Hint: Accurate Assault Rifle When playing with the Assault Rifle, the most accurate way to kill a enemy is with the three-round burst. To do this, just repeaditly tap the fire button. It should give a series of short blasts that come in handy when low on ammo, and offer more accurracy compared to just holding the fire trigger. Hint: Assault on the Control Room Shortcut Bug When on "Assault on the Control Room", there is a glitch to get through final door easily. Comandeer a Ghost or Banshee and fly slowly beside the door. Jump out of the vehicle in the direction of the door. If done correctly, you should be able to get pushed through the door by the dismount animation. Hint: Stealthiest Cloak During multi player, when you get a cloak item and turn invisible you can do things to make yourself even less visible. The slower you move the harder it is for enemies to spot you. As well, if radars are turned on, stand completely still and you will not show up on enemy motion trackers. Perfect stealth. Submitted by dleit1014 Hint: Defeat Hunter Enemies Equip the pistol and go behind a Hunter enemy. You'll see an orange spot on their back--hit the orange spot once and the Hunter will die. Hint: More Guns On The Pillar of Autumn On the level "The Pillar of Autumn" on Easy difficulty, get to Captain Keyes as quickly as possible. When he hands you his pistol run out to the bridge and down the corridor where you load the pistol. If the glitch is done correctly, you shouldn't load the pistol, and the 3 Grunts shouldn't be at the end of the corridor. Continue and pick up the Assault Rifle from the dead marine's body lying in the doorway then kill the Elites and Grunts and pick up a Plasma Pistol or Plasma Rifle. Go back to the corridor where you were supposed to load the pistol and keep back-tracking. Eventually, you should load the pistol and the 3 Grunts at the end of the corridor should appear. You will now have the pistol, the Assault Rifle and the Plasma Pistol/Rifle. Hint: Easier Play on All Difficulties Play a game on Co-Op mode and have one the players stay back, out of range of combat. With the other player, progress through the level and engage in combat. If that player dies he will be instantly teleported back to the second player that is just standing around in a safe spot. Hint: Falling without losing life When falling from high distances your shield or is depleted when you hit the ground. If you hold the crouch button shortly before you hit the ground, you will not be affected in any way. This is very helpful when playing in multiplayer on levels like Hang 'em High or Prisoner. It has to be timed right though. Hint: Attack On The Control Room Glitch When you are going back through the "Attack On The Control Room" stage, your objective is to destroy all the generators. The moment you or your partner gets close to the last generator, the flood will kill you. Instead, exploit the co-op system to your advantage. Notice that on co-op, when one of you is further ahead then the other player, the lagging player is warped ahead. At the hallway before the last generator, spend a moment and practice finding the warp spot, now when you're sure you've located this spot have one player stand a step away from the spot that will cause the other player to warp. Have the player that will warp go deactivate the last generator. Now as soon as the surge occurs, have the player in the hallway cause the warp and both players can leave relatively unscathed. Easter Egg: Rex On the last level the Maw, on the last checkpoint, when you go off the big jump onto the small bridge, drive the warthog so a quarter of it is off the bridge. Jump on top of the warthog and jump on top of the wall on either side (the one closest to you) and follow it up to an upper, smaller bridge. There are two hall ways and go in the one with blood in it. Look to the right and you will find the name Rex written in blood. Hint: Hidden Music In assault on the control room near the end of the level on the rock road there will be a banshee steal the banshee and look behind you. if you look up you will see 3 sniper spots a bottom, middle, and top go to the middle one with the banshee land carefully and go to the right side and look at the blue light wait a while and you will hear a hidden track. Hint: Top of Truth and Reconciliation Play on co-op, go to the gravity lift, kill all aliens, when you are done don't go onto the gravity lift. Go to the upper left side to the single tree that is between a big boulder and a little boulder. Have your partner jump on the big boulder then jump on your partners head and on to the tree. Get high as you can in the tree, then keep killing your partner & turning until they re-spawn on top of your head. Then jump on top of the ledge and kill your partner to pop them up next to you. Hint: Hidden Area In the chapter where you must find Capt. Keyes in the swamp, there is a secret area you can access right from the beginning. When Foe Hammer says “The Last transmission from the captain's drop ship was from this area. That was over twelve hours ago.” immediately start pressing your grenade throw button. Whatever you do, DON'T MOVE! After a few seconds, the drop ship will take back off, and you'll still be in it. It flies for about 20 seconds then crashes. Press X to exit the drop ship. Now walk directly away from the ship until you reach a clearing. Head towards the center and out of the fog you'll see a lone marine standing there! He won't move or say anything, unless you shoot him in the foot w/ your pistol. Easter Egg: Talking Grunt WARNING: You may need to restart this stage if you pursue this easter egg. In the last level of Halo, you'll arrive at a second grouping of tunnels after the dropship pick up goes awry. Take the first tunnel on your right and there should be a fork leading to a dead-end half way through. If you head partly that way, you can hear a grunt talking about something phenomenonally droll. Easter Egg: Megg 'The Megg' is one of the hardest easter eggs in Halo. After all once you see the Megg, its game over. Start a game on the Pillar of Autumn while on legendary difficulty. Jump on the cryo tube Master Chief comes out of. Jump on the shield recharger thing. Then, jump on the walkway. You'll see some barrels. Jump on the top one. Wait for that guy that woke you up to die, then jump down. Get to the captain and shoot him. As soon as Cortana says, 'rampant', find the door the invincible marines came out of. If you can get past them, another door will open. The Marines can't get you while you're in here. Look up at the 'M' made out of bullets. After you see it you're traped and the marines now can kill you. Like I said once you see the Megg, you die. Category:Halo Series